


Es Tut Mir Leid

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Post-World War I, no narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I'm sorry..." <br/>"..."<br/>"I am, truly, Prussia. I'm sorry."<br/>"...liar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Tut Mir Leid

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, no text just dialogue. If you didn't get that from the tags already.  
> Also, prepare to be disappointed.

"...I'm sorry..."

"..."

"I am, truly, Prussia. I'm sorry."

"...liar."

"... I know what I did to you. I regret it."

"You don't. I know you don't-  _"_

"Hm.."

"No..."

"Yes~"

" _No!"_


End file.
